


Up In The Air

by daddyzanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Exhibitionism, F/M, Finger Sucking, Flight Attendants, Jealous Rick, Jealousy, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mile High Club, Name-Calling, Public Sex, Quickies, Riding, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sugar Daddy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: Your job as a flight attendant suddenly gets a little more exciting (and shameful) as a tall, strange man with spiky blue hair gets onboard...





	1. Chapter 1

You looked at yourself in the mirror for the last time before undoing your scarf and tying it again. It looked off, like it always did, when you were in a rush. Today, you were leaving for London and with everything ready; your tiny suitcase packed, electronics charged and makeup perfect, you still didn’t seem to be able to make your uniform look nice.

As a stewardess, or more formally speaking, as a flight attendant, you knew that your appearance had to be perfect and very much  _ not _ sloppy as you were representing the airline along with your colleagues. Therefore you cursed yourself before redoing your scarf four more times until you realised you had no time for a cup of coffee and simply had to get out of the door before the flight left without you.

Rushing to get a taxi, you finally reached the airport where you met up with your group of colleagues. Other cabin crew as well as your captain were standing in a group, waiting for you so you could go through security together, and you greeted them with a smile.

“You have no idea how much I’ve been rushing this morning,” you said, finding Martha between the group of women in the exact same clothes. She was your best friend, the one who had trained you as well, and she grinned at you when she recognised your voice.

“Nothing new then,” she winked, approaching you. She put her hand on her hip when she looked you over, a sigh following after saying your name, “Seriously, after three years, one would think you had managed to learn how to tie your scarf, honey, c’mere.”

You took a step forwards and Martha’s hands reached out to gingerly fix your clothes, “Sorry, I am a hot mess. Are you excited for London?”

“Definitely, me and the girls are going out after checking in at the hotel and we were wondering if you would like to join?” She looked pleading and you knew it was because the two of you got along really well in contrast to how well you got along with the rest.

“That sounds fantastic, I’d love to,” you beamed, picking up your suitcase as you saw the rest of the group approaching security. 

* * *

 

Greeting people onboard of a plane was a thing that never got old because people-watching was fun, especially because you could guess which type of people were, and why they were, boarding. 

With your brightest smile, red lipstick added to perfection, you said the same sentence consisting of ‘welcome’ and ‘have a pleasant flight’ to every person who walked past you without really looking at you or even answering with more than a mumble. The curse of being hired to serve people, you thought to yourself, having zoned out several minutes ago when no one but a couple on their honeymoon and a creepy ornithologist had caught your interest. 

That was until now, when a man in an expensive-looking suit strolled past you. He had spiky blue hair and a somewhat bushy unibrow, something that amused you when you thought about the rest of his appearance. He looked rich, a big ring on his finger and the suit was a least worth more than what you made a year. You guessed he was on a business trip due to only carrying a little suitcase by his side and how he was all alone. It was almost too bad he was alone, making you go further and wonder if he had a wife at home, if not, he at least  _ should _ have - he was extremely good-looking despite what usually turned you on.

“Have a nice flight, sir!” You said a little too loudly, wanting to catch his attention. Though when he finally turned to look at you, you felt yourself shrink under his intimidating gaze. He looked you over, eyes going up your legs before briefly settling on your breasts. He was clearly undressing you with his eyes, and it was the most exciting thing that had happened in forever.

When one was a flight attendant, it could be hard sustaining a relationship, let alone getting laid. You were always in a rush about everything or abroad somewhere, meaning that even quickies with men from interesting countries were actually getting boring.

“I will now,” he simply said and you quickly came back to reality. His voice was deeper than you had imagined and you figured that it would be one of  _ those _ flights; those where you would be swarming around him and volunteer to do the tedious thing of serving people if it meant you could interact with him, the man who had already made you shiver by simply speaking. Suddenly you couldn’t wait to tell Martha.

* * *

Though the flight was long, you did not seem to notice how slowly time went by as you usually did since you had your attention on something completely different; a three-piece suit wearing man with a finger wearing a golden ring that you felt embarrassed about wanting to suck into your mouth.

“Need anything, sir?” You asked when you had built up the courage by walking past him five times. Each time, he had sent you a smirk that made your knees weak as well as sad at the fact that you probably would never see him again. He was so distracting to look at when his mouth curled up and showed nothing but smugness that you barely reacted to his answer, let alone noticed it at all. 

“Sorry?”

He raised his brow on one side as he repeated what he had said, “Vodka on the rocks.”

“Be right there,” you turned on your heel to fix his drink for him, returning only shortly after. He was reading but when he saw you, he snapped the book shut and put it on the seat besides him which you realised he had probably bought as well to avoid fellow passengers, “Here you go, sir. One vodka on the rocks, just for you.”

It was then it happened, when he sent you a dazzling smile and you realised the thing about making your knees weak wasn’t just a saying. You tripped in your stilettos as you were distracted by him, the glass flying out of your hands and landing in his lap. The alcohol splattered onto the book, onto him… _ onto his suit _ .

Time stood still for a moment, both of you seeming to process what had happened. Around you, people had gone quiet and attention were on the two of you. You wanted the ground to swallow you up completely, make you disappear from the face of the earth and if you could, you would have opened the door to the plane so you could get sucked out.

“A-are you crazy?” He suddenly, and finally, yelled, standing up from his seat even though you made it clear that he should not, “This is a Loro Piana suit, do-do you know what this thing costs?”

“I am so sorry, sir!” You repeated over and over, feeling the urge to cry as you were scolded. He was so tall, looming over you despite the fact that you were wearing high heels, “I’m sorry, l-let me get you a cloth, sir.”

His face changed, looking at your tearful eyes before shaking his head, “I think this would be easier to clean in the bathroom, don’t you think?” 

* * *

“You did this on purpose, did you not? To get my fucking a-attention?” He spat as soon as the two of you had closed the tiny door behind you, grabbing your scarf to hold you in place and pressed you against the small sink.

“W-what?” Your eyes widened as you gained eye contact in the mirror.

“Don’t you think I’ve noticed you’ve walked by me f-fifty times today? Is your cunt wet, huh?” His free hand traveled down south, reaching the bottom of your skirt before lifting it up.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” you managed to say, feeling the shame of how unprofessional this was. You loved your job, loved seeing the world, loved looking out the windows of the plane to see the Earth from afar, so the last thing you wanted was to lose it over a man, who was trying to get in your pants - but then why weren’t you stopping him? Oh hell, you knew exactly why you were not stopping him; you wanted him and you had wanted him since you saw him. 

“Bullshit,” he snarled, “Look at yourself in the mirror, for me, just for a second, and let me tell you why you are full of  _ shit _ .”

You did as you were told, breathing heavily as you were manhandled and it only made your ability to deny how horny you were fade even more, “Tell me then.”

He scoffed, hand reaching up under your skirt with precision. He seemed to know what he was doing because you were whimpering and you hadn’t even been properly touched yet,  “Signs of attractions and arousal in humans include; flushed cheeks, touching your hair, fidgeting, pupils dilating, finding excuses for conversation. S-sounds fa-familiar?”    

“So this is what I have to do?” You decided to challenge him, give him a bit of that snark he carried around himself, “Fuck an old man like you, so we can forget about the suit?”

His other hand came up to cup your throat, “You really believe I find a Loro Piana suit expensive, a man like me? I could buy the company if I wanted, I just needed a way to get you in here so I could pump you full of cum.”

The snark turned into a whimper and you felt the need to cross your legs so you could relieve yourself of some of the pressure building. Your very core was screaming for him and for some reason, despite your mission of trying to talk back, you found yourself submit to him completely, give in and let yourself have your first fuck in months.

“There we go, you went qui-quiet,” he spoke behind you and your breath hitched in your throat when you heard the sound of a zipper, “Tell me again, is your cunt wet?”

“Y-yes,” you managed, hands finding the edge of the sink as two other hands grabbed the fabric of your skirt, gathering and lifting it up above your ass until they could pull down your panties. 

You heard a low hum behind you, making you look into the mirror where the man’s eyes watched how the soft cotton fabric stuck to you as he pulled them off. It was embarrassing to remember that you had acted surprised at his assumptions.  _ Fuck _ , you hoped he was big.

Your hopes were not in vain, you realised when the head of his cock pushed into you just moments later. He had girth as well as length, and you swore, which he seemed to like, when he slid all the way inside of you and you welcomed him with a clench of your muscles, begging him to move.

His bony fingers, the ring as well, dug into your sides as he had his way with you, fucking you rough enough to make your knees sore as they banged against the wall beneath the sink. You thanked God that you usually weren’t the loudest person one could sleep with because if it had not been for the hum of the plane’s engine, people would have heard the two of you.

“You don’t say much, do you?” He grumbled behind, breathing labored as he slammed his hips forward till you finally made a louder noise than you ever had before, “That’s it, can you imagine what the hell they are thinking out there? You’re taboo, you know-  _ fuck _ , you’re the f-fantasy every man out there h-has.”

You were too enchanted by the feel of his cock to reply, cold sweat down your back as you realised what he was saying. It felt too good to stop though, his cock suddenly hitting the right spot and making you gasp, “There! Oh my God.”

“Y-y-you don’t even care,” he grunted, hands sliding further down your body so he could pull you closer and further down onto his cock, “Anyone in their right mind wouldn’t be here getting possible cum stains on their uniform.” 

You could soon hear he was close, his voice becoming deeper and his breathing becoming panting. There was no doubt that he would just leave you when he had gotten what he had wanted, so you snaked a hand down between your thighs to rub your clit.

“That’s it,” he said, voice slurring as he reached the edge. It was clear what he meant, your cunt clenching around his cock as you were reaching your peak as well, “Fuck, if you could feel yourself. Cum on-  _ oh shit _ , cum on my cock, slut.”

_ “Slut? Was he serious? _ ” You thought to yourself but where you normally would have slapped another man across his face, this comment simply egged you on, making a bolt of pleasure shoot up your spine so you nearly lost your ability to stand on your own two legs, “Clo-close.”

He bucked his hips, hitting the right spot once more and it sent you off with what seemed like a million miles per hour. You clenched around him, pulsing around his length and it was the first time you felt completely one with your body in a while, pleasure flowing from your pussy and out to the very tips of your nerves. 

The stranger enjoyed it as well, coming whilst you did, your muscles milking him till he slid out of you with a grunt. You felt cum run down your inner thigh as pants and trousers were pulled up. The shame suddenly hit you as soon as you heard the door close behind you, making you snap back to real life.   

You looked at yourself in the mirror, your appearance having changed from professional to something that looked like a person who had just participated in a one hundred metre dash. Your hair was disheveled and clinging to your forehead, your scarf looked a mess and the guilt as well as shame was nowhere to hide.          

When you finally stumbled out of the tiny toilet, the mysterious man having left a little while before you, Martha looked at you with a raised brow. You froze at the stare she sent you, sure of the fact that she knew exactly what you had just done, so you prepared yourself for a scolding consisting of being told how unprofessional you were - and in all honesty, you deserved it.

“I just fixed this before we took off, what did you do?” She reached out for your scarf and redid it like before you had gotten on the plane, tutting at you with a soft smile. You were beyond relieved as you went back to work, the flight seeming even longer than you remembered it to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you arrive at your hotel, exhausted after the flight. Drinks in the bar with Martha takes a turn when someone shows up.

The rest of the flight had been unbearable. It had been the longest flight of your life, the embarrassment on your face never fading just a second for the rest of the many hours. You had even had to do the awkward silent trip to the bathroom during the rest of the time to avoid cum-stains down your legs.

As you had said goodbye to the passengers after landing, the man had given you a smug smile and looked you up and down on his way out. This had caught Martha’s attention and you had been questioned all the way to the hotel the company you worked for had booked. You had decided against ever telling anyone about what had happened, even her, and it still made your head swim, possibly even more so, now that you had to keep it to yourself.

Feeling the ground under your feet was a relief and being down on Earth, in a space where you could escape if you wanted was heaven. The soft buzz of the people in the lobby of your hotel made you feel calmer but the second you stepped into your hotel room, you flung yourself onto the bed.

You were still sore, curling up on bed after kicking off your shoes. Just a few minutes of resting your eyes and you would slip into something a little more comfortable.

“Maybe a shower first,” you mumbled to yourself before falling asleep, dreaming of a tall dark stranger.

* * *

You woke up to your phone buzzing on the wooden table, the noise impossible to sleep through despite what had happened today. It took you a moment to pull yourself together to look at it, your eyes fighting to stay open.

With a huff, a groan more likely, you reached for it and tapped the screen. It was a message from Martha.

_Hey you! We’ve all unpacked and are ready to hit the town. Are you up for that still, you looked pretty tired earlier? Martha <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 _

You smiled at the amount of hearts, typing out a quick reply as you rolled onto your back.

_How many times have I told you: You don’t have to sign with your name, silly. I saw they had a bar here, would you mind if we went there first? I’m probably just going to sleep when you all go out. :)_

You then got up from the bed, feeling the soreness from earlier again. Fucking hell, you had to sit on a bar stool later. The thought of that was unbearable but it was nothing that a bath and a few drinks could not solve.

You got out of your uniform, folding it neatly and putting it on the chair in your room. Your phone buzzed seconds later.

_You know I have technophobia. The girls are going out anyway but I’ll have a drink with you, no worries! Meet me there in thirty…. MARTHA!!!!_

Thirty minutes weren’t long but you decided not to rush anyway. You ran a bath as you found a simple pair of jeans and a nice top, figuring that there was no point in dressing up when you were simply heading downstairs for one drink.

The water was perfect as you sunk into it, leaning your head back and closing your eyes. With a sigh, you felt the comforting heat of the water for far too little time before you grabbed the sponge on the side and dipped it into the bathtub till it was soaked.

It took less time than you had thought, even as you scrubbed yourself _everywhere_ , wanting to feel nice and clean after your encounter earlier today, and soon you were applying a bit of mascara as a finishing touch. You sent Martha a message, saying you were on your way.

* * *

Martha had already ordered two vodka sodas, patting the bar stool besides her as she saw you, a wide smile on her face. You already felt relaxed in her company, “There you are, come join me.”

It wasn’t as bad as you had thought when you finally sat down, only making you squirm slightly and Martha eyeing you with the same suspicion as she had earlier today. You brushed it off by saying you had tripped in the bathroom in your room but somehow, funnily enough, she still did not seem to believe you.

“I can’t believe you don’t want to go out,” she said as she turned her bar stool to face you, sipping her drink through its pink straw, “I mean, it is London!”

You chuckled, looking down into your drink as you told another white lie, “Well, I am pretty exhausted after today. That guy, his scolding was enough to wear me out and I honestly just want to sleep till we’re leaving again in a few days.”

“He was kinda hot though,” Martha interrupted.

“Martha!”

“Well, he was,” she giggled, putting her drink onto the counter and leaning against it, “C’mon… When he was scolding you, wasn’t it just.. like.. a bit exciting?”

You flushed a deep red and her smile turned from cheerful to absolutely devillish. You fumbled for the right words, “Are you joking? He was awful.”

“Whatever you say but you are blushing, my friend,” she took her drink again, holding it up, “I hope he is there when we fly home again, you deserve some male attention and he most certainly was interested in you. Now cheers.”

“Keep dreaming,” you mumbled, clinking your glasses together before downing the rest, “But who knows? Maybe I’ll bump into him, we are in the same city after all.”  

“London is huge,” Martha said, “There’s more chance to win the lottery than to-”

“Are you okay?” You furrowed your brow in confusion as Martha trailed off and became quiet. She was looking over your shoulder so you decided to turn the chair around… Which turned out to be the worst possible thing you could have done.

There he was; the man from the plane, hair still blue and spiky, and he was walking in a straight line towards the two of you. You turned to look at Martha once again, panic visible on your face but she simply smirked after she had collected herself, “I think it is time I leave, don’t you think?”

“Don’t you dar-”

“Evening, ladies,” you were interrupted before you could end your scolding. His voice was as sexy as you remembered and you glanced down at his golden ring when he put his hand on the bar, something about it radiating possessiveness already. Still, he simply smiled with charm that you knew could fool anyone, “C-can I buy you both a drink?”

“We were actually jus-“ you tried.

“You know, I was just leaving,” Martha said instead, motioning for her glass to show it was empty, “We were going out but _somebody_ wanted to stay in.”

“Well, that’s my luck then,” he smiled, tapping his fingers in an impatient manner. There was no doubt he wanted her to leave as quickly as possible but you were the only one who seemed to notice that vibe.

“I’m Martha. It was nice to meet you, uhh…” She held out a hand and he took it.

“Ricardo Sanchez but please, call me Rick,” he replied and you caught yourself thinking about why he had not introduced himself earlier. You pushed the thought away, quickly said your name and smiled at the thought of how fitting the name was, surprised that you had been guessing on the way to the hotel, when it was so obvious now that he could have no other name than Ricardo.

Martha gave the two of you a sweet goodbye (and you gave her a deathly glare), leaving with a giggle, one that she only did in the presence of someone she found attractive.

“Maybe I should’ve been the one who left,” you pointed out with a smirk, “She likes you.”

“I have no interest in he-her,” Rick simply replied, holding up two fingers to signal the bartender and pointing at your empty glass.

“Oh, I really shouldn’t have anymore to drink, Mr. Sanchez,” you shifted in your seat but he just tutted, sitting down where Martha had been.

“One drink, I promise,” he insisted, reaching out for the two drinks as they were placed on the counter. He handed one to you and immediately, you sipped it.

* * *

One drink became a few more until you were feeling pleasantly buzzed with him, giggling at his smart remarks and twirling your hair around your finger as he talked about why he was here in London.

“So you’re at meetings, huh? All day and in different countries?” You realised what you were doing, thinking about his comments on how hair touching was a sign of how horny women were when they talked to you and it caused you to blush.

Rick was not slow, there was no way an acknowledged scholar could be, and he was definitely looking at you with something different in his eyes than earlier, “One gets used to the many fli-flights, some more exciting than o-others.”

“It must get so lonely,” you heard yourself say, internally giving yourself a scolding for being so obvious in your interest. All you had to do was put a hand on his thigh and there was no way that was going to hap- you realised you had already done it, the alcohol making you act a bit faster than your brain could handle. You knew you wanted him though, this was just your subconsciousness giving you a push.    

“Sometimes,” he replied, looking down at your hand briefly before turning a little more serious in his tone, “It’s unbearable to spend all these nights all alone in a soulless hotel room. It- it does not feel like home.”

“Oh, you poor thing,” you said with a dreamy sigh.

“If only there was someone to share it with, all of this; the hotel, the dinners, the flights, y-you know?” You felt your heart flutter more and more at his sob-story.

The two of you locked eyes. There was no doubt where this was going. You both got up from your chairs, Rick leaving a generous tip on the counter.

* * *

Not that it was anything new but unlocking a door with a keycard was the toughest thing ever when you were sharing a passionate but messy kiss with an (almost) stranger, hands groping them so much that they dropped the card on the floor.

“Shit,” Rick mumbled as the card fell to the floor, making him push you gently back but the fact that you were kissing a man for the first time in forever was too much to allow him to take the feeling away. You pulled him back in, lips finding his once more until you could barely breathe.

The card was left on the floor for minutes, your hands crawling under his suit-jacket that still had a stain from earlier. You were surprised that a man like him had not changed yet but you thought nothing more of it when he finally pulled away to pick up the card. You pouted, “Rick…”

“There’s more where that came from behind that door,” he said with a chuckle, struggling a little due to being tipsy just like you before finally managing to open the door to his suite. He held the door open and you walked inside with no idea what to expect. It was only when he turned on the light that your eyes widened; the suite was beautiful and definitely a lot more than the room your flight agency had booked you.

You looked around. It looked as expensive as it probably was, the interior beautifully modern and minimalistic with a large round mirror on the wall besides the bed, a sitting area that could fit a whole party with furniture you were certain was famous design and - most importantly - the bed could fit the two of you easily and it gave you plenty of space to move around.

There was no denying it… You loved this luxury and the thought that you could not explore the bathroom to see if it had a huge bathtub was almost devastating until Rick put a hand on your hip, spinning you around, “D-don’t let it get to your h-head, sweetheart.”

You delicately draped your arms around his neck and shoulders, standing on your toes to kiss him again and with that, he slowly guided you to the bed, the two of you trying your hardest not to stumble with the alcohol in your blood.

Soon, you were sitting on the bed and the both of you were undressing. You regretted that you had put nothing special on and the contrast between your t-shirt and his expensive, vodka-stained suit was almost embarrassing but there was no way it was going to get you down. You pulled the shirt over your head with confidence and the look you got as you removed your bra told you that your concern about your attire had been pointless and nothing to worry about.

“I chose well when I decided to i-in-nvite you up here, huh?” Rick was only wearing his pants by now and he crawled towards you, pushing you down onto your back when he caught you nodding and grinning, “Cheeky.”

You pulled him down to kiss him _again_ , positive that his lips were the reason why you were tipsy and not the alcohol, not one bit. You did not hesitate to lick at his lips, inviting him to open his mouth so you could taste him like before. The alcohol was still present on him, a bit of coffee too, maybe from earlier and it was nice, more than nice, it was great, amazing, fantastic.

It did not last for long though, as Rick steered away to nib and suck at your jawline, going further down to your neck and chest. Where was he going? _There_? You wanted to squeal in excitement because soon Rick was unzipping your jeans and pulling them down over your hips along with your pants. He made a noise, “Breathe.”

You hadn’t even noticed that you were holding your breath, quickly inhaling as he put his mouth on your cunt. You wanted to scream to the heavens, feeling so lucky to have found a man who wanted to do this and as his tongue danced over your clit, you bucked your hips and moaned, “ _Fuck-_ oh my God, Rick.”

Rick chuckled against you, scooping his arms under your legs and hips to lift you up against his lips. He was finding your taste delicious, no doubt about it, as he practically lapped your wetness up and hummed a thing close to an _mmm_.

It was maddening, your body wanting more and more, causing you to grind against him when he started to suck your clit and folds into his mouth. He held onto you as you started thrashing a bit, your orgasm building much quicker than you had expected, and soon, you reached down to grip at his shoulder, “R-rick, I-”

Rick pulled away when you tapped at his shoulder, looking up at you with a bit of confusion. You gave him a shy smile, “I want to come with you inside of me. Not like this.”

“You can have multiple orgasms,” he mumbled and the confusion did not leave his face.

“I’m too drunk to concentrate on having more than one,” you giggled, running a hand over his face, “Let me do something nice for you instead, hm, _sir_?”

Rick seemed to like being addressed like that and it brought memories of the flight back to you, making you squeeze your thighs together to relieve the nearly painful arousal. He rolled off of you to lie on his back, gesturing to his cock which was erect underneath his boxers, “Well, get on my cock then. You owe it to y-yourself.”

With a cheeky grin, you crawled onto him without hesitation, keeping eye contact as you pulled down his underwear all the way off of his legs and licking your lips as you finally saw it. You had not managed to see it when you had fucked him on the plane but it was a damn gorgeous cock, as big as you had imagined it to be when you had felt it inside of you. A displeased noise escaped Rick as you were about to straddle him. It was your time to look confused, “What?”

He drew a circle in the air with his index finger, whistling as if commanding you, “Turn around. I am an ass-man.”

You rolled your eyes playfully at him, putting on a show as you rotated in his lap and showed off your ass before positioning yourself just right. You earned a slap to your behind, causing you to jump in surprise, “Ow!”

“Don’t roll your ey-eyes at me.”

“Sorry, sir.”

“I think I forgive you- _fuck_ ,” he moaned, drawing out the last word as you slid all the way down till you felt his skin against the back of your thighs. It was better than it had been on the plane, Rick’s cock going much deeper and filling you to the brim.

“You’re so big,” you tried to breathe evenly but the feeling of relief from finally getting to feel him inside of you again made you unable to concentrate on anything but the way he stretched your pussy. He, his cock, was just too perfect.  

Two hands were placed on your hips, gripping tightly as soon as you started rolling your hips in slow sensual movements that drew moan after moan from the back of his throat. You could feel his eyes rest on your ass, watching it bounce up and down as his cock disappeared inside of your pussy over and over again.

“If you could s-see yourself,” he mumbled behind you with a voice that had become gravelly due to arousal. You leaned back on your arms so you were able to swirl your hips, lifting them up only to slam them back down. Rick’s reaction was priceless, the move making him nearly choke on a sharp intake of air.

“I wish I could see that face,” you said with a fake pout, building up a nice rhythm and eventually making your toes curl. You tried to imagine what he looked like, eyes glazed over and mouth hanging over from being so horny for you. It was a satisfying fantasy, encouraging you to speed up and chase your pleasure, clenching around his cock to get him to do some work as well.

Rick groaned behind you, pulling you down onto his cock roughly each time you had lifted yourself up. The sound of skin slapping against skin as well as your pants and moans were the only things people would hear if they came in here, a part of you being positive that the people next to Rick’s suite knew exactly what you were doing.

You straightened again, reaching for your breasts to gently fondle them and tease your nipples. You pushed them together before releasing them, making a comment about how Rick was missing out when they bounced back into place.   

“I think you’re having _waaaay_ too much fun up there,” he said as he held you in place suddenly, having pulled all the way out. You tried to look down at him over your shoulder, frowning a bit at the sudden emptiness. That was _not_ fair! Rick simply smirked at your gaze, teasing you by swirling his hips underneath you with only the head of his cock inside of you.

“Please,” you heard yourself say. It was impossible to imagine that he did not want you as much as you wanted him but then why was he doing this? The man was even slightly drunk, how could a tipsy man hold back?

Your train of thought was interrupted when you got another slap to your ass, Rick pushing you completely off of his dick, “Get up.”

“You’re joking?” You whined but did as you were told, crawling off of him and sitting on the bed with a now extremely real pout, “Do you want me to suck you off or?”

“No,” he got up onto his knees, grabbing you by your chin and sighing your name, “I-I want you to wipe that pout off of your face, as cute as it is, and get on all fours.”

It was not a suggestion in the slightest but a strict order which you found yourself following embarrassingly quickly. You gripped the sheets underneath your palms in anticipation, ass in the air, “Like this?”

“Say woof,” he teased as you were shifting into doggy style, crawling up behind you till you could feel his erection poke at the back of your thigh. You were never going to do that - ever! No matter how desperate you were for a fucking.

“No,” you said, sounding outraged and looking back at him with a deathly glare.

“Oh come on,” he tutted at you, “It-it’s doggy style, it’s funny.”

“Fuck off,” you mumbled, looking away from him again.  

“Fine,” he started to reach for his pants, seeming not to care in the slightest and you felt panic. Would he kick you out? Not even letting you come?

“Please, sir,” you begged as you wiggled your ass to seem more inviting, realising you actually just seemed like you were wagging a non-existent tail. You heard him laugh but then he was grabbing your hips again.

“How could I say no to you when you look like that,” he teased your slit with his cock, only pushing in when he heard you gasp loudly.

The new position made him go even deeper, the head of his cock rubbing across your g-spot just like you wanted it to, and when Rick snapped his hips forward, you cried out. He was not holding back now, absolutely pounding you till you were a babbling mess.

You felt your arms give out, the side of your face ending up being pressed into the soft sheets and your legs only being held up by Rick’s grip. All you could do was moan and say the first things that came to mind but when you heard him chuckle behind you, you guessed that you were incoherent. You tried again, wanting to express how amazing it felt to feel this thick cock inside you but it was as if all knowledge of the English language had been erased from your mind. There was only one thing you knew how to say.

“I- I’m coming, I’m gonna cum!” You cried out, hearing the sound of sheets ripping underneath you as you realised how tightly you were holding them.

“Do it, sweetheart,” he panted behind you, pulling you down on his cock over and over till you could not take it anymore. You held your breath for a moment before you came with silent cry, one that turned into a mess of obscene moans and groans. His name was on your lips, being chanted like were you in the middle of prayer.

Your legs were shaking and the two of you collapsed as Rick finally came too, the feel of his warm come inside of you making you unable to keep yourself up. This had been the most intense sex of your life and you couldn’t believe it was over.

When Rick rolled off of you, you turned onto your back. You could not stop smiling, close to looking like what you would call a goofball. Despite the drinks, you were now drunk off your orgasm and nothing else, “That was… _wow_.”

“I know,” he said, already sitting up to reach into his night stand.

“I swear, if you fish out condoms from there,” you warned, giving him a stern look but it was ruined when your smile took over again, making you giggle and hide your face in your hands.

“Look,” Rick rolled his eyes, holding up a pack of cigarettes and a lighter to show you his innocence. Wait a minute?

“You can’t smoke inside,” you pointed out, starting to go on and on about smoking laws, it was, after all, a point during your security demonstration when working.

“I-I can do whatever I w-want,” he said as he lit one, rubbing his thumb against his index- and middle finger to signal he had the money to get out of trouble.

You shrugged, thinking nothing of it and instead just scooted closer on the bed. Looking up at him, you sighed dreamily, knowing deep down that he probably hated when people did that, “I can’t believe we are staying at the same hotel. What a coincidence!”

“Yeah, sure, what a c-coincidence,” he said, looking down at you with a smirk after blowing out smoke. He was silent for a moment but then cleared his throat, “You should probably go to sleep.”

“I can stay here?” You looked at him sceptically.

“Sure, I like company when I sleep,” he was being genuine, there was no doubt about it.

“Alright,” you smiled, “Let me just go wash up first, okay?”

“Fine by me.”

You swung your hips for him as you walked to the bathroom, thankful that he did not see your victory dance when you closed the door behind you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an expensive dinner with Rick takes a dirty turn.

“Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?” Rick asked when you had barely woken up yet. He was wide awake himself, sitting by a desk in the corner of his hotel suite and tapping away on an expensive laptop. Besides him was a cup of coffee, presumably delivered by room service and here you were, lying completely naked on top of the sheets.

“Was anyone here?” You asked with concern.

“Hm?” Rick seemed to have lost interest when you had been too slow at answering.

“Was anyone here while I slept?” You tried again.

“Oh, yeah,” he took a sip of his coffee, holding it up after, “S-staff popped in to give me this but I told him I’d get his ass fired if he looked at yo-you. Funny, I don’t even remember his name.”

“You can’t just threaten to fire people, Rick,” you said in horror, looking at him with wide eyes.

“ _Anyway_ , I got us reservations at The Dorchester tonight, would you like to go?” He slammed the computer shut and asked again but this time, when he mentioned the place, you forgot all about the poor staff at this place.

“The Dorchester?” You said in complete disbelief, there was no way, “Are you serious?”

“Why w-wouldn’t I be?” Rick raised the side of his unibrow. He was up from his chair, neatly tucking the computer into a bag that seemed almost custom made for it.

“Because a table there costs 300 dollars!” You said in shock, sitting up and swinging your legs out over the edge of the bed. You pulled the covers out from underneath you and covered yourself up before standing, scanning the room for your clothes only to find them neatly folded on a chair. There had been someone to fold your clothes as well? What the hell?

Rick watched you walk across the room, not showing the slightest amount of discretion as his eyes followed your body’s movement, “You don’t have to worry about money, _Legs_ , it- it’s on me. Now drop the covers, I saw it all yesterday so don’t ruin my morning.”

“Legs,” you scoffed quietly to yourself but did as he said, dressing yourself in front of him and feeling his eyes on your skin as were they fire. This was so unlike you, Martha would say so too, but the fact that the both of you were here for the weekend meant that what happened in London stayed in London. It was just a weekend-abroad-fling and nothing more, you’d part, and it would be a great memory.

“So?” Rick asked for a third time when you were fixing your top in front of the mirror on the wall, “What will it be?”

“I don’t have anything to wear for such a place, sorry, I don’t want to embarrass myself,” you reached into your jean pockets and fished out a hair tie, tying your hair up into a ponytail before turning to face him. He was frowning.

“We’ll figure something out,” he finally decided after a moment.

“But-”

“Don’t worry a-about it.”

* * *

You had been bossed out of the hotel suite not long after, almost kicked out as Rick had started ranting about having way too much work to do and too little time to have a lap-dog hanging around. In return, you had made a snappy remark about how you had wanted to leave so he wasn’t impressing anyone by playing macho and it had ended up in another rough session of fucking on the desk where he had been sitting.

You thanked the Gods that he had put away his laptop because with the way he was acting, you had no idea what he was going to do next. You were so sure that he would have thrown the laptop onto the floor in the moment if it meant that he could’ve gotten you on his cock faster, and then obviously blamed you for it afterwards.

Now, you were coming home after a nice lunch in the big city, so full that you thought you were going to burst but when you inserted the key card and unlocked the door to your hotel room, you almost tripped over a box on the floor. Whoever put it there wanted you not to miss it on your way inside.

You took off your coat and hung it on the peg on the wall, curiously eyeing the box before taking it to the bed, surprised at how light it was despite its size. It was neatly wrapped, white with a beautiful but cliché red ribbon and underneath it, a card stuck out. You weren’t surprised to see an almost aggressive handwriting, Rick’s.

_Now you got something nice to wear. Meet me there at 8 - Rick_

He did not! That sneaky bastard. You carefully untied the ribbon and lifted the lid off of the box, revealing tissue paper covering what seemed to be an expensive dress that you could not wait to lay eyes on in all its glory.

“Fucking hell,” you mumbled to yourself as you took it out and held it up in front of you. It was a black, sleeveless, pouf dress with a jewel neckline, the fabric looking stunning and almost metallic when light hit it and you knew at the very sight of it that it was expensive. The thought of wearing it was terrifying and exciting, even more so when you knew you were going out to dinner and you were always a little clumsy. Wait… Had he been looking at your clothes size whilst you had been asleep? Oh well, the dress was beautiful, probably some expensive brand but you did not dare to look. If you found out the real price of this garment, you knew you were done for and you could not wear it.  

You gently put it down onto the bed and removed the box, avoiding looking at the brand-tag and then found a pair of high heels and a thin belt to go with it. You had exactly two hours and eighteen minutes to be there, so you thought you’d start getting ready already whilst you cursed yourself in your head at being so easy to persuade.     

* * *

A shower, an attempted bun-hairstyle, at least ten minutes of admiring yourself in the mirror and a cab ride later, you were standing in front of the expensive hotel. The Dorchester was famous for not only their luxury hotel stays but the restaurant owned by Alain Ducasse, a Michelin chef.

There was no doubt that the place was expensive, you thought to yourself as you walked through the entrance courtyard filled with beautiful flowers and bushes and the name of the place was able to be seen on the wall no matter how tall the plants were. You felt incredibly out of place.

A man in a suit with the hotel’s name on it rushed to your side as you entered the extravagant building, “Evening, miss. Can I be at your service?”

“I’m here to meet a Ricardo Sanchez, we had reservations at the restaurant,” you replied, barely looking at him as your eyes were too busy glancing at the beautiful classic interior, especially a big round marble table with a huge bouquet of flowers on display.

“Ah, one of our regulars, he is already waiting,” the man replied with a grin, motioning for you to follow him, “Right this way. You got a special night ahead of you, he made reservations for our centrepiece, the Table Lumière.”

You had no clue what he meant but the French name that he said with a bad French accent just made it more intriguing. You followed him through the large foyer and to the left, entering a dimly but pleasantly lit room with loads of round tables with classic white tablecloths and simple decorations. You scanned the room, noticing the beautiful view to Hyde Park and listening to the quiet buzz of people eating and talking but you still could not see Rick anywhere.

“This way, Mademoiselle,” he went on with his poor French attempts, showing signs of being somewhat excited about where he was taking you. You found yourself standing in front of what appeared to be a strange floor-to-curling chandelier, or maybe an art piece. Thin strands fell from their anchors on the ceiling, light twinkling along their lengths and peeking from inside. You somehow caught yourself thinking about those fibre optic lamps from when you had the coolest teenage room back in the day.

You snapped out of it quickly as he brushed the delicate strands to the side and revealed a table for two. Rick was already sitting down and sipping a drink but as soon as he laid eyes on you, he got up from his seat and walked around the table to greet you, “Th-there you are.”

“This- wow,” you tried to form a coherent sentence but failed, “Wow.”

“Your waiter will arrive shortly, enjoy your evening,” the man said, leaving as he was sure you were on the right side of the cocoon of lights.

Rick nodded at him, turning to you afterwards and looked you up and down, “I knew you’d look stunning in that, you like it?”

You looked down at yourself and nodded eagerly, “It’s so beautiful, Rick, I can’t explain how much I love it but I can’t keep this. It’s too much.”

“ _Bullshit_ , sit down,” he dismissed your concern, pulling out a chair for you and you accepted it and sat down at the table. It was much like the others on the other side except for a stunning set of crystal glassware that you figured was exclusively used for this table only. Nothing seemed to be too over the top here.

Rick sat down as well, picking up his drink and sipping the rest of it. You couldn’t quite figure out if he was nervous or not but no matter what, he looked stunning as well in a new suit without a stain. You felt silly for a moment, thinking back to how terrified you had been when you had spilt vodka all over him but now, you knew it was just one suit amongst many others.

“I already ordered you a vodka soda,” Rick said after putting his glass down, trying to gain eye contact with you. It was hard to focus on him when everything was so romantic and beautiful, a cocoon of light surrounding you, so you could be in private but still enjoy the ambience of a cosy restaurant.

“Thank you,” you said, still marvelling over the beautiful lights and now examining the glassware, “Wow, this is probably worth more than I make a month.”

“Try a year,” Rick snickered, reaching out to pluck it from your hands, “Be careful, I-I-I remember that you are clumsy, and it won’t be better after a vodka soda.”

You slumped back into your chair, putting on a pouty face and you continued to give him a stare until your waiter finally stood by your table. Quickly, you sat up and tried to look nice but he was already smiling to himself as he put down your drink.

“Mr. Sanchez has already ordered the seasonal menu, consisting of seven dishes, one being the dessert. We’ve had our finest sommelier pick out each wine with Mr. Sanchez before you arrived, miss, making sure it compliments each dish. It should be here soon,” he said, eyes clearly on you for the most part of the one-sided conversation. He let out a chuckle as you gulped down a rather large amount of your drink, causing Rick to raise his brow on the other side of the table. He looked from the waiter to you to the waiter again and was clearly not happy.

When he left, Rick was scowling at you but you ignored it, sipping your drink and still looking around as if nothing had happened. If Rick wanted to be jealous over nothing then you’d let him, maybe you’d earn some extra attention from it.

Eventually your dishes began to arrive, and you went through beautiful plates of French cuisine, each one more breath-taking than the other and with names you barely understood despite French classes in high school (which you had to admit were a few years back…). Though Rick laughed at you as you tried to pronounce some of the words that almost made your tongue curl, it gave you the opportunity to make conversation with him, who seemed to be an expert in everything on the table.

Eventually, during the third plate of food, a piece of beautiful chicken with artichoke, you tried asking Rick about his private life but it seemed as if he kept avoiding the subject. You knew he was a traveling businessman but why weren’t you allowed to know more about what he did?

It also made him grumpy, the scowl from earlier returning with full force each time your waiter came back and kept looking at you. Rick didn’t even seem to care about the food but you found it to be a whole experience, the way the waiter poured sauce over your meat before your eyes, described every background of the ingredients, the making of the dish and its purpose; that it was to remind you of the season, Fall, and the colours were to be linked with the leaves outside.

When you reached dessert, a stunning setup of rhubarb in different ways, Rick finally gave in, “H-he was flirting with you. Couldn’t you see it?”

There it was. You rolled your eyes, “He was flirting at me, _barely_ I’d say. You’d know if I was flirting back, Rick. Don’t turn this night into a pissing contest, I’ve looked forward to it and I’m actually enjoying it until now.”

Rick looked surprised at how you put him in his place and he was silent for a whole minute after that, just staring at you until you were squirming in your seat. That much for simply being a bit sassy, you thought to yourself and went for a sip of the delicious dessert wine to distract yourself.  

“Take off your panties,” Rick suddenly announced, and you almost choked. Quickly, you looked around but the curtain of lights around you made you unable to observe if anyone had heard that command (You had no doubt that this was not a choice).

When you had gotten your heartbeat under control, you swallowed thickly and tried to look through the lights again. How public was this little cocoon of yours? You suddenly wished you knew. Damn, you could have asked the waiter but then again, it was clearly him this was about.  

“R-relax. People can’t see you,” he said, sending you a simple gaze that told you that he was not kidding just one bit and you realised you were right in your assumptions. Oh Jesus, this was some dumb power play, punishment and sort of payback, and you could not believe that you were actually going to do it; after all, there would be no third dick appointment if not as Martha would’ve said.

“Are you sure?” You asked but you knew he was right. No one had stopped talking, the buzz from the other side was just the same as moments before.

“I wouldn’t care anyway. Go on, I’m waiting,” he reached over, placing his palm upwards and signalling that you needed to hand them over. Your heartbeat went straight to your cunt.

With a shaky breath, you pulled the skirt of your dress up by its sides until you were able to reach the white cotton panties you had worn for tonight. Carefully and still highly alert, you hooked your fingers into the waistband of them and tugged them down your thighs and over your knees until they fell to the floor by themselves. Rick’s eyes were burning, making your cheeks heat up as you lifted your legs one by one to take them off completely.

You bit your lip as you curled them up in your hand and reached over, placing them neatly in his hand. They must’ve been wet, a result from the mere words of his command and the smirk you received. It told you more than enough as well as made you squeeze your thighs together. Thank God you had not protested.

“Well done,” he said before nodding at your glass, “Y-you done with that?”

You downed the rest, “I am now. Why?”

“Are you familiar with the phenomenon _second dessert_?” Rick asked and started to get up, stuffing your dirty panties in his suit pocket.

You mirrored him, making sure to pull down your dress a million times when you were standing again, “No but I don’t think I could eat anything else. I’m so full.”

“Oh, it’s not for you, it’s for me,” Rick grinned wickedly, looking down between your legs for nothing more but a mere second. Your mouth fell open but Rick just snickered, pulling the curtains apart, “Check, please.”

* * *

The elevator at your shared hotel pinged, doors sliding open in a smooth motion. You were so ready to get upstairs and have him eat your pussy and then fuck your brains out again, starting to be less and less embarrassed at how much you craved him despite how little time the two of you had known each other. How on Earth did he know that you would’ve been so turned on by going bottomless? You almost wanted to hate him for knowing you better than yourself.

Rick waited for you to step inside and you entered the elevator with anticipation. Only an elevator-ride and you would be in bed with him again, Christ, you were lucky.

The two of you ended up standing side by side in the very back, a handful of others in the elevator with you, two which you guessed were also a couple coming home from a date night and from the way they were holding hands, you guessed they were about to go do the same thing as you.

Enough thoughts about sex. You needed to calm yourself, so you would not end up feeling slick wetness run down your inner thighs even though you were certain that by now it was inevitable. You wondered if Rick knew just how wet you were and if he even knew what was going on in your head right now. Perhaps he was thinking about the same thing.

A man on your right cleared his throat and luckily snapped you out of your thoughts, your mind slowly going blank as you focused on nothing else but the tune of the elevator music.    

The elevator-ride was long since you were heading to the very top and Rick was almost too silent besides you. He only said something when he poked a man on the shoulder, explaining that he needed a bit more space to tie his shoe and you thought nothing of it as Rick knelt down on the elevator’s floor.

That was, until you felt two fingers on the back of your leg, sliding upwards as Rick was getting up from the floor again. It made your breath hitch and you closed your eyes briefly to take a deep breath when the fingers reached the hem of your dress.    

If all of them knew what was going on right now, you’d be banned from this place forever. You balled your hands into fists, turning your head to give him a glare but he simply winked, mouthing that you had to be quiet and then discreetly reached up under your dress’ skirt.

Licking your lips, you decided to take whatever he was going to give you and when he reached between your legs from behind, cupped your already warm and sensitive cunt, you wished you had something to hold onto.

You cleared your throat, pretending to cough but Rick just found your clit with two fingers. You swallowed at the very first waves of excitement.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Rick asked quietly with not even the tiniest tremor in his voice, fingers rubbing in slow circles.

“I’m- uhm… I’m fine,” you held your hand up over your mouth to cough one last time, “Just a frog in my throat. I’m good.”

So this had been his plan all along, you figured, not quite sure what to do with your hands as you enjoyed his gentle touches. You’d never been much of an exhibitionist but Rick had certainly tried out a few boundaries as soon as he had entered your life. A clit orgasm in a stuffed elevator? That had never even crossed your mind.

“You’re not getting sick, are you? G-guess I need to take care o-of you,” he replied, index finger running between your folds to scoop up a bit of wetness. He went back to work, finger swiping from side to side till you were unable to stop yourself from moaning. Quickly, you muffled it by biting your lip and then just exhaled deeply.

People around you were starting to stir, a panicked thought in your head telling you that they could hear you, _smell_ sex on you because your orgasm was approaching so quickly. You looked at the buttons on the wall, realising that you were getting off as the last ones and it sent a feeling of relief throughout your body; they were simply getting ready to step out.

One by one, the other hotel guests left the elevator and each time, you felt your pussy throb even more as if it was hinting at how good it would be when you were finally alone. You found relief in grabbing at Rick’s suit jacket, curling your fingers around the expensive fabric and tugging it harder than he would probably would allow if it weren’t for the last person standing in the front of the elevator’s doors. It was too dangerous to make a scene.

The elevator stopped. The door opened. The man walked out. The doors closed again; you were all alone and all Rick had to do was walk to stand in front of you and smile.

You completely broke, a loud cry escaping your mouth as Rick touched you with a lot more force than before. He even reached to slide two fingers inside of you, fingering you so fast that you nearly collapsed onto the floor.

“That’s it, you’ve been wanting t-this ever since the restaurant, you slut,” Rick growled as he ground the heel of his palm against your clit.

You tried but could not reply, couldn’t even form a sentence that made sense, so it just became incoherent noises of pleasure. Your moans were high-pitched, only becoming louder as Rick beckoned your orgasm closer by a come-hither motion of his fingers. If people were out on the hotel hallways, you were sure they could hear you when the elevator went by the floor.

Tears were starting to form in the corners of your eyes as you were reaching your peak, the pressure of your clit and the pressure inside of you becoming more and more intense; it was only a matter of time before it would happen, “Fu- oh my God- _ohmygodohmygodohmygod_.”

“It’s j-just Rick, sweetheart, Ricardo if you’re being fancy,” Rick said and stepped closer, speeding up his fingers just a tad more to get you to that sweet release, “Think you can come now? There’s only two floors to go and I want that pussy r-red and sensitive when I have dessert.”

Rick had to catch you as you came, your legs giving out and your heels making it too difficult to regain your balance. You were crying, in a good way, without quite knowing why, perhaps what you had just done was so overwhelming and new. The pulsing between your legs was fantastic and unbearable at the same time but the pleasure erased the painful stinging of mascara in your eyes. You really hoped nobody would see you as you walked to the hotel room.

“Wow,” Rick pulled back when he was sure you weren’t going to faint but when he sucked his fingers clean, you had a brief moment where you were sure it was actually going to happen.

Sniffling, you held onto the handrails of the elevator and Rick admired you in silence. When you looked up at him, he tutted and stood in front of you once more, “Look at you. What have I done to deserve such a pretty thing like you?”

You sniffled again, giving him a tiny smile and he reached out to dry a few tears away. In response, you leaned your cheek into his touch.

If only this elevator ride was forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you wake up after last night and reflect a bit about your situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filling chapter for you guys - I have a great smut scene coming up after this.

It was almost impossible to wake up after last night but when you finally found yourself being able to just crack your eyes open, you groaned and searched for Rick. After a moment you had to give up though, because he was nowhere to be found - _again_.

You sat up, glancing around the suite only to then realise that the shower was running. Great, he was showering and here you were, all sticky from the night before that made your cheeks heat up just thinking about it. God, he was so dirty, and _you_ were so dirty too. The things he made you do were unlike you but at the same time, you had absolutely no problem with the fact that you had gotten off in a running elevator.

The room was quiet despite the sound of water from the bathroom and you squeezed your thighs together whilst waiting for his return. Lord only knew, what he had planned for this day… _This last day_. You crawled across the bed to reach for the hotel bedside-alarm clock. It was nine and you were flying home at one; so many things you wanted to do (to him) and so little time.

Suddenly, the shower stopped running and panic ran through your body at the thought of what he would do if he found you awake and suspected you of looking through his stuff. You scrambled off the bed to look at yourself in the big mirror on the wall, and quickly, you fixed your makeup by rubbing away leftover mascara under your eyes, wincing when it burned slightly.

With just a second’s difference, you managed to throw yourself on the bed and pretend to be asleep, before you heard Rick enter the room and felt him crawl onto the mattress. He smelled like soap and you pretended to sigh softly in your sleep, putting on an act of looking sweet, innocent and dainty.

You didn’t dare to open an eye to find out where he was but the sudden feel of his breath against your cheek signalled that you could start your plan of waking up. With a stretch, you yawned quietly and turned onto your side, so you were face to face, opening your eyes and acting out your best startled expression, “Oh!”

“Did I wake you?” He asked, eyes roaming over your face and narrowing. He had probably called what you had done but didn’t seem to want to mention it.

“No! No- oh, you startled me,” you said softly, reaching up to run a hand over his blue hair.

“Sorry,” he said, leaning into your touch like a cat being stroked, “We have to be out by eleven.”

“That’s in two hours,” you mumbled, almost pouted at the fact that you would have to leave soon to pack your stuff in your own room.

“How did you know?” He smirked.

“What?” You looked bewildered.

“You just woke up; how did you know the time?” He asked, making you flush a deep red. Damn, that was your act going straight into the trash.

“Oh- uhm…” You trailed off, “Well, I should get going. I need to sort out my own hotel room and-”

“It’s been taken care of,” he said, reaching out for your hip to pull you closer, “Don’t worry about that. I want to spend every fucking second I can with you.”

“But.”

“No buts,” he leaned in to kiss you, quickly going away from your lips to practically latch onto your neck. God, he was heavenly.

“Oh okay,” you let yourself be kissed down your throat, knowing for certain that he had left a few marks there last night because several spots were sore as his lips grazed them. You wanted to lay here forever with him but as you let out a moan, your stomach betrayed you by growling loudly. In all honesty, the food last night had been fantastic but as you had gone home, you had to admit that you regretted not stopping by a hotdog stand.

“You hungry?” Rick asked, placing a hand on your stomach and running it up your chest, between your breasts, “We could get room service.”

“Would it be too much to ask for you to order one of each?” You grinned, having learnt enough about him, in just a few days, that you knew he liked to flash how rich he was.  

“Whatever baby wants, baby gets,” he simply replied, turning over to reach for the phone on the bedside table whilst you tried to hide your excitement at the line he just said. Those very words sent a shiver up your spine and it hit you hard when you realised that this was… Well, Rick wasn’t just looking for a fling, it seemed. These few days weren’t just sex because his eyes lit up whenever he saw the opportunity to spend some cash on you and without putting it mildly, you fucking enjoyed it. The job you had was fun but it did not pay well, and the teeny tiny glimpse of the world of luxury left you wanting more - and Rick was even better; a man who knew he had the world in the palm of his hand and your panties as well - at least the ability to make them drop anytime he wanted.

“Breakfast in ten,” Rick interrupted your train of thought and found your lips again. You wrapped your arms around him, refraining from making a decision about the two of you and refraining from asking him what he saw the two of you being in the future. For now.


End file.
